Expecting The Unexpected
by IAmFearless
Summary: It was expected from the beginning for them to be married, to officially blend the two powerful families in One. But are they ready for the unexpected? AH


**Summary: It was expected from the beginning for them to be married, to officially blend the two powerful families in One. But are they ready for the unexpected?**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight and I'm only using her character names.**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**Yes, Bella character will be played by Vanessa Hudgens (go to my profile to look at a picture of her if you don't know who she is). Sorry for those who doesn't like my pick but I felt that she went better with my plot , you'll see later on. Please try to accept it. If not, then don't picture her. **

**There are no changes in any of the other characters. **

* * *

**Prologue : ****_Expecting The Perfect Arrangement_**

The long silky ivory night gown fitted her like a glove, as it showed of her womanly curves in every way. The plunging neckline revealed her full and firm breast, and with it's backless finish added a sexy and elegant feel to the lovely gown. The ivory color highlighted her beautiful light olive skin. And with her long dark wavy curls falling down to her back, she looked as of any woman on their wedding night should look, appealing, angelic and stunning.

Bella looked at herself through the floor mirror, her big beautiful brown eyes staring back at her with sadness. She ran her small hands down the gown and sign. She kept staring, staring at the gorgeous night gown that her mother Renée had bought for her for this special night. The thought of what tonight was, made her eyes fill with tears that she couldn't control from falling.

"You promise yourself you wouldn't cry." Bella whisper to herself. "You knew nothing was to come of this night…" angrily she wept away the tears rolling down her soft cheeks. "I mean what did you expect?"

Bella bitterly laugh at her own stupidity or better yet, the small part of her that hoped things would turn out wonderful. Ha! What the hell was she thinking? She didn't know, what she knew was that this marriage was exactly what it was made of. An agreement, a sad and loveless business arrangement.

She felt like a property that was given cheaply away. She felt used and hated that, hated her parents for allowing this from the beginning.

Bella wanted to scream but she couldn't, she didn't have the strength to, so she drop down holding her knees to her chest and cried her eyes out. Though crying wasn't going to solve this mess her parents had put her in, she didn't know what else to do but cry. And that's what she did for the rest of the night. Curled up in a ball, she let out all the pains , the regret, sadness and anger she was feeling. Why did she agree to this? Oh yeah, now she remember, she basically had no choice.

See, Isabella Marie Swan had been Edward Cullen's property from since she was born. This pathetic business arrangement had started the day her mother give birth to her. The Cullens and Swans had been friends and business partners way before her birth. The Cullen-Swan enterprise was a huge success, one in which both Carlisle, Edward's father and Charlie, her father had started right after they finished college. The company specialize in importing goods and materials from other countries to make different businesses. Like the hotels, stores, bars and clubs. Both fathers had worked very hard to accomplish what they have achieved now. As millionaires, they are one of the most envied business partners in America. And the richest and most powerful people in this town, Forks, Washington.

When Carlisle and Charlie married high school best friends, Esme and Renée they became even closer, they became a family. Things got bigger and better as the business grew and after a few years are marriage, Esme and Carlisle brought Edward Anthony Cullen to the world. Two years later Bella was born. That day Bella was pronounced to be Edward's wife, it was the perfect arrangement. A year later, Alice Cullen was born but sadly Charlie and Renée didn't have another child after Bella.

Bella was raised to be a wife, Edward's wife. At age 5 , the swans started preparing Bella into becoming the future Cullen's wife. She learned from a teacher, the perfect etiquette. How to walk, talk, sit, cook, clean and eat. She had to be perfect for Edward, the heir to the Cullen-Swan enterprise. At age 13, Bella and Alice was sent to a all girls boarding school in England, while Edward stayed back home, and learned the business starting from a young age.

Bella and Alice stayed in England till six months before Bella turned 21. They were brought back to Forks to plan the long awaited wedding that was to take place when Bella turned 21.

Bella and Edward were never close from the beginning, they didn't hate each other but they didn't like each other either, they tolerated one another when needed. Bella and Alice was always the close ones, with Edward learning the business at a tender age, he didn't have much time for any friends really, let alone her, so he usually stayed to himself most of the time. While Bella was in England, she got pictures of Edward from her mother every year. She was regularly sent details of Edward's interests. Like his love for the piano, his favorites things such as foods, type of music and other little facts. She had to learn them all, Bella had been living for Edward her entire life and it pained her deeply. She was a very brilliant girl who wanted to live for herself, have her own opinions and life her life like any other normal young adult should. But Bella knew she was not a normal girl. At age 20, Bella had not experience anything her age group should have already. She had never had a boyfriend, never had been touch by a man, never. But she didn't complain, she obeyed her parents wishes and followed their orders. She was like a robot, one that was programmed for only Edward. And she hated the thought of that more than anything.

Bella awaited patiently for the day she would finally meet Edward Cullen after about 8 years to marry him, for she didn't have anything other to look forward to. She remembered very clearly the day she met Edward. It was two days after her return from England, her parents invited the Cullens to a family dinner and should would never forget the first time she lay eyes on him.

He was the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. He was all man now, Edward was always a good looking kid but the years have done wonders to him. He was now very mature in the face. He looked incredibly sexy. Not because she's never dated before didn't mean she hadn't seen her share of guys, she has, and some of the most gorgeous ones but all of them had nothing on Edward Cullen.

His pictures didn't do him justice. And she hadn't prepared herself for this tall gorgeous man that was standing at 6'2 across from her average 5'5. He was fit, very fit as the matter of fact and looked amazing his simple white button down shirt that showed of his toned muscles with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His wild and sexy auburn hair was caught to her attention very quickly, and those beautiful pink lips didn't skip her either, they looked so soft and kissable. And gosh she wanted to kiss them. Bella couldn't help herself, she didn't know what was happening to her. Never has a man made her feel like this before, and knowing this scared the shit out of her. Shouldn't this be a good thing? The fact that she is extremely attracted to her soon-to-be husband shouldn't be a crime, not at all. But she couldn't help feeling uneasy for some reason.

She continued to stare at him as her parents greet his. Then without warning, his eyes caught hers. Those striking green eyes of his stared at her with such intensity that she didn't understand what was happening. She felt stiff, she couldn't move, her eyes staring right back at his and his right back at hers. They held that glaze for what seemed like minutes, until her father called her over to greet the Cullens.

The rest of the night was filled with such awkwardness between the children, that only the mothers could see because the fathers were too deep in their conversation to notice. Bella would stare at Edward every few minutes because for some reason she couldn't help herself, and every once in a while he would catch her glaze which would cause her face to burn.

After that night, Bella and Edward only saw each other one or two times a week. She was busy planning the wedding with her mom, Esme and Alice and he was busy settling into the business. When they was together to plan some parts of the wedding or handle some arrangement he only spoke to her when needed and avoided eye contact with her. She started to think that he despise her and felt uncomfortable when she was around him.

They continued with this act of awkwardness until the day of their wedding.

The wedding was so beautiful, Esme and her mother had planned it very well. It was like one of those weddings from a fairy tale, so surreal. Her pure white gown was so beautiful that she couldn't think of a better one to wear. She remembered walking with her father down that long aisle, with a large group of people standing at their chairs in the spacious church staring at her. She didn't stare back though, her eyes were planted on the groom the whole time and surely he stared right back at her with such loving eyes that surprised her. That moment made her think, no, hope that things would work out between them. That their marriage would turn out nice, that this business arrangement would someday turn into love. Bella hoped for all this and after exchanging those important yet lovely vows when the pastor told Edward to kiss the bride, Bella didn't expect what came next.

Edward cupped her face, staring into her eyes he leaned in and placed his lips against hers, firmly, softly and sweetly. This kiss was simple, yet captivating. Her heart stopped, sputtered a little, and then raced, pounding against her chest. Before she could try to respond, he pulled away, leaving her confused and dazed.

The reception was of course wonderful, the food was delicious, the music was beautiful and the party was lively. They shared their first danced together as husbands and wife. Held each other tightly, though he said nothing to her, she was content with him just holding her close.

After the reception, they drove to their new incredible house to share their wedding night. She was extremely nervous in the limo, and she knew he could tell. When the car stop in front of their house, she became stiff and still like an object. He got out the car and helped her out. They walked into the very spacious and beautifully decorated house, she walked upstairs to the master bedroom, walked into the bathroom to change while he had a drink downstairs. After changing into her long lovely ivory nightgown, she went downstairs to meet him.

Bella walked to the kitchen but she didn't find him. She decided to look in the living room but to no avail. She than search the whole house only to find that she was alone in this big house and that he had went out and left her on their wedding night.

**

* * *

****And there it is, the Prologue. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, hopefully it didn't suck that much, seeing that its my first story. Please Comment and tell me what you think about it. It would mean a lot to me. I'll try to get chapter 1 up soon. Next chapter is going to be in Bella's point of view, until then…**


End file.
